Full Service
by NitroStation
Summary: SOMEBODY STOP ME. Sequel to 'Swindle', Knockout has Airachnid scheduled for a check-up, and he's making the most of their alone time... Rated M for real suggestive stuff. Kiddies stay away!


_LEAVE YOUR SANITY AND DECENCY AT THE DOOR_

_Myself and the wonderful Emmy-16 of deviantArt shall be your captains. Next stop? Scarlet Spider! Yep, we got names and we're putting them to good use. I'd already written a Knockout/Airachnid story before, Swindle, and this is a continuation of that little oneshot. You'd probably want to read that before this, if you already hadn't. __Title was inspired by a New Kids On The Block remix as shown to me by the dear spark sister Emmy. Like she said, perfect Knockout and Airachnid theme ;)_

_AAAANYYWAY-a-doodle, on with the horror show!_

**xx**

Say what you will about Knockout's battle, tactical or medical prowess, but if there was one thing that the good doctor prided himself on, it was maintenance Mostly of himself. But of course an army of over one hundred assorted drones, workers and officers had to be overlooked by someone. It just wouldn't do to have the lot break down in the middle of an Autobot siege because of simple oil build-up. And of course you couldn't trust them to look themselves over.

So it was that most of his daily schedule was filled with check-up sessions that stretched from anywhere between two klicks and two hours. Oh, the joys of the medical profession. But as he wearily scanned the list of fellow Decepticons that were due for a look over, his optics backtracked upwards at the sight of one name in particular.

Airachnid.

The one whose taste still stained his glossa.

The one who left his helm (and certain other parts) throbbing with her presence.

The one who got away.

This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

**xx**

When she finally convinced herself to slip through the medbay doors, Knockout's back was thankfully turned and his attention diverted. Even when the doors hissed shut he didn't look away from his array of scalpels, scanners and other medical tools. She smirked mischievously, sidling closer to him with silent steps. She lifted her ped heels to peer over his shoulder.

"Those tools are as clean as they'll ever be in your hands," she commented right next to his audios, making him jump backwards and flail in shock. She didn't bother to suppress a chuckle as he struggled to regain equilibrium.

"Airachnid," he addressed her coolly, righting himself in a straight stance. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"As if you'd hear it," she replied with a scoff, swishing towards the row of berths that lined part of the ship's medbay. With emphasis on the swishing. Knockout was certain that she was moving her hips like that on purpose. And that didn't even compare to what she was doing with those legs... he felt his own tremble beneath him and had to grip the desk to stop himself collapsing.

"If you're done swooning like a lovestruck sparkling," Airachnid remarked, swiftly turning herself around while leaning on the berth and rudely interrupting Knockout's view. "Then I do believe you have a job to do."

"Insulting the one in charge of keeping you alive, aren't you a smart one?" Knockout bit back, causing an eyeridge to twitch up and scattered pink hexagons to regard him...curiously? He was beginning to think that gorgeous and confusing came as a standard with femmes. "Let's get this over with then..." he said with false displeasure, typing in a command in one of the medbay control computers which oriented one of the berths horizontally. "We'll start with a basic scan for any faults. Do try to sit still."

"You know I can't make any promises."

Even as he turned his back to her he felt her acid optics burning into his armour. How on Cybertron did Megatron resist her? Then again, he never did recognise beauty. Not even when it was right in front of him. Or behind him. Or slightly to the left of him. Now that he thought about it, relative placement didn't really seem to matter. As if he'd know what to do with her anyway... Yes, if anyone aboard this ship deserved a chance at Airachnid, it was him.

He looked through the layout of tools and when he eventually retrieved the scanner and faced his patient again, he was met with an eyeful of Airachnid's arched knee as she positioned herself very particularly on the examining berth.

"Ms. Airachnid, you're trying to seduce me. Again."

"What was your first clue?" she asked with toy sarcasm, lip corners upturned and optics fluttering. "Still feeling it from last time?"

'Primus, she's practically begging me to frag her.' As it was Knockout was barely restraining himself from letting a lusty growl slip through his icy mask of professionalism. Well, at least she put away her back legs for now.

"I don't think patient confidentiality covers this, dearie," he remarked with a raised eyeridge, seeing how she would respond to her own techniques being turned against her. She just laughed, causing her chest to lurch forward and back legs to retract from their stoic state.

"Playing hard to get doesn't suit you, Knockout. Besides," The end barb of a leg wandered close to her face and she stilled it with the point of a talon. "I like it when you act desperate."

"I prefer to call it charming. And anyway, like you said," He flashed a white grin. "Don't I have a job to do?"

Airachnid returned his expression with glinting fangs. "Then do away, doctor."

With equipment in hand, Knockout glazed his optics down her splayed form one more time before directing his heavy stare to the patient on the berth.

"So what'll it be, sweet spark?" He closed the distance between them both and engaged the scanner. "Quick flash, or full service?"

"You're the professional," she answered stretching her servos above her head and bending the elbows to her helm horns. By the Allspark, did every move of her's have to be so damn erotic?"Which one would suit me best?"

With a naughty smirk, Knockout ran the scanner over her form- while affording her an appreciating opticful of his curving shoulders- and displayed the results on the computer screen behind him. "Full service it is."

**xx**

The initial scans showed nothing out of the ordinary, and internal reports all came back normal. Airachnid had sustained less damage in over a century than most drones had a klick under his wing. Such a extraordinary specimen...if only she'd keep still.

"Keep squirming and I'll be forced to restrain you," he muttered as he inspected the wires in her servos, while Airachnid made a point of restlessly twitching her back legs and 'accidentally' having one bash across his helm now and then.

"Hm, kinky," she said, smiling even at the appraising look from Knockout and the sudden painful twist in her systems. "Just what are you doing in there, doctor?"

"Testing wire flexibility," he replied somewhat suspiciously, but Airachnid only displayed her notice with a raised eyeridge. "Couldn't snap them even if I wanted to," he praised with an approving tone.

"They aren't the only things that are flexible," she purred flirtatiously running a waving talon along Knockout's chinstripe teasingly as she stretched her servos out.

"How about we put that statement to the test?" he asked with an equally suggestive smile, own eyeridges twitching slightly.

"It won't be that easy, Knockout," she said with faux tiredness, holding herself up on the vertical berth with her servos arched behind her, back legs lingering.

"I think you'll find I can be quite persuasive, my dear." He threw a last glance over at Airachnid before placing the scanner equipment back in the tool collection and inputting something in the computer. "Lie back now, and do stop waving those legs."

"Whatever you say, doctor," she complied as her helm laid down on the metal of the berth, inclining her optics to still face Knockout's back. And that glorious aft of his. She was actually disappointed when he turned again and approached her with something like mischief glinting in his optic irises.

"Y'know, Knockout," Airachnid said in a sultry tone while the good doctor seemingly inspected her servos again as he held them above her head. " It seems like you're getting quite an unfair advantage over the other poor mechs."

"About that..." His smirk grew as two restraints suddenly clamped down on Airachnid's extended wrists with an extra number of clamps coming down on her back legs, trapping her in place with Knockout shadowing over her. He straddled her with one hand above her and the other placed on her chesplates."I know you said I had to work for this, honey, but..." His hand suddenly transformed into a buzzsaw, and he skimmed the blade oh so slowly down her armour. "I'm impatient." Airachnid's optics widened slightly in surprise, and she drew her legs in closer as the blade scored down the centre of her waist. Knockout chuckled dangerously and inched the blade between her thighs. She tried shooting something from her palms, but all that came was a futile click from her defunct weaponry systems. "One flaw I noticed is just how easy it is to disable those weapons of yours," he explained with another dark laugh. His faceplate dipped closer to hers and their lips almost grazed together, the dormant blade reaching ever closer to the edge of her pelvic armour.

"Open wide."

The sudden sound of an initiating buzz caused her to subconsciously gasp, leaving her glossa at Knockout's dwindling mercy. His own practically shot down her throat, licking at the inside of her mouth as his whirring buzzsaw dug into the berth surface, halting its advance towards Airachnid's delicate pelvic plating. At first Knockout felt her own glossa wind around his, but his moans turned to grunts of pain as her denta clamped down on the sensitive component. He pulled back with narrow optics and an open frown, energon pooling from the puncture wounds in his glossa. He eyed Airachnid's poisonous smirk and tracked her legs drawing upwards, the knees touching just behind his back.

"Let's see how far you can get _this _time," she challenged as her glossa licked at the energon around her mouth. At that moment, Knockout's saw cut right through the table and jolted him downwards, his chin crashing down on her abdomen. Once again his glossa was pierced by denta and he hissed as more pain and energon filled his mouth, but the grimace turned to a smirk when he saw where he landed. Airachnid moaned lightly as Knockout dragged his glossa up her frame, kissing the centre of her chestplates and licking along the side of her turned helm. Stains of saliva and energon leaked from his lips and down her body as he bit down on one of her horns, sucking on the metal as a free hand trailed to her thigh. Her moans increased in tempo, overrided only by the renewed buzz of the saw mere inches away from her plating. It scarred the metal of her inner thighs with a delicious sting and slowly ate away at the thin covering of her valve. Of course she could just retract the covering and save her the ache...but where was the fun in that?

Besides, it was a good kind of suffering.

Airachnid heard Knockout growl something mixed between a guttural moan and her name in her audios, their kiss wet and passionate. Some reflex action made Knockout's hips thrust into hers, and she could feel his pelvic armour throbbing as it pressed against her. Through the waves of pain and increasing pleasure in her port area a leg had found its way out of its restraints and trailed down Knockout's back, skirting inwards and running down to his heated plating. The razor end scored into the red armour and he groaned at the blissful contact. It just needed to find one clasp, just one tiny release to slide the constricting armour aside...

"KNOCKOUT!"

The medic's saw and Airachnid's leg suddenly halted at the dreaded sound of a very pissed off Megatron. Who was currently getting a disturbingly scenic view of his aft. _'Not again.'_

"Might I ask why you are drooling all over your patient?" he asked in a dangerously measured snarl, mounted fusion cannon burning with a power that no-one wanted to be on the receiving end of. Though Knockout suspected that was about to be the case. He clambered off of Airachnid, who clamped her legs closed to conceal the almost-ripped cover of her valve. _'So damn close...'_

Deadly silence stretched for what seemed like a millennia.

"Um..." Knockout broke through, searching his processor for an answer that wouldn't result in becoming a red puddle of metal and paint on the floor. "Sexual healing?" Even Airachnid's optics rolled at the reply. Megatron regarded the two with crimson optics. If looks could kill...

"Airachnid, you will return to your quarters and remain there until instructed otherwise. Knockout, kindly do your designated job for once."

He left without so much as a mutter of 'incompetent sex maniacs'. Instinctively Knockout let out a cycle of air in relief, and looked over at the now empty and energon-stained berth. He was certain that he heard Airachnid's distant chuckle on the other side of the far medbay door.

_'Takes my spark and leave me to clean up...' _Knockout thought bitterly as made to hose the berth down.

Next time, he should lock the doors.


End file.
